


Would You Prefer Ferrets?

by nenya_kanadka



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Companionable Snark, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn Battle, Season/Series 03, Snark, Wall Sex, even more boxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/pseuds/nenya_kanadka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know what you need. A distraction." </p>
<p>Stephen, Marcus, and a sleepless night. Written for the prompts <i>blowjob, boxes, frustration, fingers, confined, handcuffs, pike, virginity</i> for Porn Battle XIV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Prefer Ferrets?

The figure in brown and grey melted out of the shadows and matched his stride before Stephen even realized he was there. He glanced at the Ranger out of the corner of his eye, shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, and stepped around another pile of fallen piping. 

"Can't say we're not honoured, but what brings you down to Brown Sector in the middle of the night?"

Stephen shrugged, fending off a wave of frustration. "Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd see if the clinic down here could use a hand."

"Aah. Which is why you've been pacing this corridor in a loop for the last, oh, hour and a half?" Marcus walked his fingers through the air, and grinned when Stephen slowed in surprise. "I'm a Ranger. In addition to which you walked right past an informer of mine twice in twenty minutes."

Stephen dropped his shoulders with a sigh. "I just...can't seem to settle, tonight." He scrubbed his hands across his eyes. "My first day off in weeks, and I'm too keyed up to think of anything but the dozen ways Medlab _won't_ be ready the next time Earth gets a warship through the jumpgate. Can't read, can't sleep, can't--" 

"Can't have a wank?" 

He was a doctor; it shouldn't have made him flush. "Something like that." 

"Downbelow's really not the healthiest place on the station for a late-night stroll, Stephen." Marcus looked Stephen's civilian clothing up and down. It certainly blended in better than his black and silver uniform would have, but the dark green sweater and neatly-pressed trousers were practically garish next to Marcus's robes. 

Ducking under a tangle of hanging power cords, Stephen snorted. "Lucky for me, I found you." 

White teeth flashed in the gloom. "And if I'm more dangerous than the lurkers?" 

"Adrenaline's better than stims." The instant the words were out, he regretted them. Trust Marcus to run his mouth to the point that you forgot to keep your own shut. 

Marcus glanced back down the corridor behind them, then bumped Stephen's shoulder and dropped his voice to conspiratorial tones. "I know what you need. A distraction." 

"Oh, yeah?" 

"Uh-huh. Something to take your mind off all this," Marcus waved a hand, indicating the station and the current unpleasantness. "Something to think about when that brilliant mind of yours goes into overdrive."

_He thinks I'm brilliant?_ "What kind of distraction?" 

The corridor narrowed sharply here, a stack of industrial boxes filling most of the space, and Marcus edged around them carefully. He gestured for Stephen to follow. Squeezing through the gap, Stephen stumbled at the last moment and Marcus caught him by the wrist. His fingers were warm and rough against Stephen's skin.

The walls opened out into a small empty space. "Where are we?"

"Back door to your clinic." Marcus indicated a cross-corridor a few metres ahead. "Around the corner to your left, that's where you usually come in." He tugged down his robes with an air of satisfaction. "Perfect spot for it."

Stephen peered around the small space. "For what?" 

"Anything you like." Leaning his wiry frame against the wall, studying Stephen, he seemed a part of the grey half-light of Brown Sector, just as much at ease here as in Sheridan's war room. "Things that are better than stims."

It made Stephen think of Marcus telling him that the Minbari had taught him terror. _I'd like to hear more about that,_ he'd said, and Marcus said, _No, you wouldn't_. "What," he said, hiding his shiver, "a handjob in a back alley?"

The grin lit up Marcus's whole face, as if he'd been hoping for that answer but not sure he'd get it. "Actually, I was thinking I'd blow you." 

"Oh," Stephen said. There was a little kick in his stomach at the thought. Right here, right now? 

Marcus pushed off the wall. "Think about it. Would you rather spend all day tomorrow fretting about things you can't change, or would you rather spend it thinking about me on my knees?" He cocked his head to the side and took another step forward. Stephen felt his back hit the stack of boxes. "Every time something annoys you, you can think about how good it felt to get sucked off by the one guy who never shuts up." 

The space seemed smaller than it had been, or maybe it was just that Stephen's heart was pounding in his ears. He had a sudden sharp image of Marcus's warm hands on his thighs, that wide mobile mouth sucking him down. "Marcus..." 

The Ranger pressed his hand flat against Stephen's stomach through the thick sweater. Stephen growled and grabbed his hand, shoving it lower. Marcus squeezed through the thin trousers and Stephen let out a short hot breath against his cheek. 

"Think about coming down my throat. Nobody else will know, but you will, every time you see me." Strong fingers traced him through the cloth, down to the root and up over the tip, teasing wickedly. 

Stephen fisted his hands in the grey-brown Ranger robes and shoved down on Marcus's shoulders. "For a guy who wants me to shut him up with my cock, you talk too damn much."

The bright laugh seemed too good for this dark, dusty corner, but when Marcus sank to his knees and opened his pants, Stephen could only throw his head back against the wall and groan. He'd never been sucked off in a place like this, rushed and secret and dirty. A doctor in the fleet, the son of a general, didn't have to resort to such things. But he wasn't Earthforce now, was he?

The mouth on him was wet and tight, so much better than his own hand would have been. He felt Marcus lick wetly up the underside of his cock and tease the tip, and looked down in time to see wide brown eyes watching him, half-hesitant, half-teasing. Marcus smirked as well as he could with Stephen's hard cock in his mouth, and carefully, deliberately swallowed him down again. 

"Oh, God." His hands went to Marcus's long dark hair instinctively, and he tried not to tug too hard as Marcus's laugh sent delicious vibrations through him. "Dammit, Marcus, they teach you this in Ranger school?"

Marcus slid his lips off Stephen's cock and stroked him tightly with one firm hand. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said. His lips were spit-shiny and his beard was damp and in disarray. He grinned that maddening grin again and Stephen grabbed the back of his head and thrust into his mouth. Marcus sucked, hard, and Stephen had to lock his knees to keep from sliding down the wall. 

The hard square edges of the plastic boxes dug into his back, but all he could feel was the hot, tight mouth on his cock and the hand squeezing the base to keep him waiting. Marcus teased him with bites and licks and strokes until he was twisting under the clever hands and jerking his hips helplessly. If this was a Ranger skill, it was as thoroughly taught as anything else. He bit his tongue, trying to keep silent. Who knew how long this place would stay empty? "Come on," he breathed, "Marcus, dammit, please." 

The reply was unintelligible, and the look Marcus cast up at Stephen was dark and wicked. He cupped his balls and squeezed gently, and Stephen's hands tightened in his hair. 

"Please, Marcus, let me--"

Marcus sat back on his heels and traced one finger down Stephen's cock where it strained dark and hard out of his trousers. He rubbed his thumb over the wet tip and Stephen grabbed his shoulder for support. "You're not thinking about Medlab now, are you?"

" _Fuck_ , Marcus." He wasn't thinking of much of anything, just the absolute need to come, preferably in Marcus's mouth. 

"I think I like this," Marcus observed, and ducked his head again. He dragged his tongue across the underside of the head and sealed his lips around it, sucking hard, and Stephen came with a long low groan. 

Marcus slid smoothly to his feet and caught him as his legs gave out. The warm hands on Stephen's back made him shiver, blinking in the haze of endorphins. Marcus wiped his mouth on his sleeve and Stephen stared; he couldn't stop seeing the way he'd looked with Stephen's cock in his mouth. 

With a growl, Stephen shoved Marcus forward with his arm across his chest. He slammed him into the far wall and Marcus squirmed up against him, pressing his whole body into Stephen's. Something dug into Stephen's hip, too hard and not quite in the right spot for the way Marcus was moving. 

"Is that," Stephen said, feeling a stupid grin start on his face, "Just how happy are you to see me?" 

Marcus glanced down. "So glad you noticed," he panted. "Let me state for the record that that wouldn't have occurred to a Minbari. They don't have cock contests, they have crest contests."

Stephen closed his fingers around the collapsed metal pike and pushed it out of the way. "Are you seriously giving me a culture lesson during sex?"

"Why, do you want one? Of course that's a little kinky but I'm extremely adept at multitasking. Just the other day, I--"

Stephen cut him off with a hand over his mouth. Marcus froze, and then he turned his head and nipped at Stephen's fingers, sucking on them with darkening eyes. Heat pooled in Stephen's belly. He shoved one leg between Marcus's and reached for the fastenings to his Ranger cloak. Marcus smelled of soap and bar smoke, and the faint tang of sweat. 

There was a belt, and robes, and another belt and zip, and Stephen did not have much patience right now, so when he found Marcus hard through his pants he stroked what he could reach and watched the laughter in Marcus's eyes glaze over into something darker and more intense. 

"You're one hell of a distraction," Stephen muttered into his ear. "And you never answered my question about the Rangers. You do this with all the boys?"

Marcus shook his head, dark hair wild against the wall behind him. "Just you," he gasped. "Stephen--" 

Stephen kissed him, surprising a small, soft sound from his lips, and Marcus grabbed the back of Stephen's head and pulled him down. He could taste himself on Marcus's tongue. Panting, he drew back. Marcus was trembling, his back and legs taut with tension, his head flung back as he clung to Stephen's shoulders and rocked himself into Stephen's hand. 

"Ask nicely," Stephen breathed. 

That bright smile flashed again. "Told you you were kinky. I can nab some handcuffs off Zack next time, if you--oh--" 

His hips jerked once, twice, and his eyes went wide. There might be bruises on Stephen's arms tomorrow, but it was worth it for the silent O of Marcus's mouth and the pale curve of his neck, arching when he came. 

"So," Stephen said, when Marcus had stopped shivering and had opened his mouth to start rambling again. "Was that a one-time offer?" 

Marcus shut his mouth, opened it, grinned. "Zen gardens? Tomorrow, 2100?" 

Stephen collapsed against the wall and leaned his head against Marcus's shoulder. "My quarters. Don't be late."


End file.
